


find

by tenshiminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minayeon, mina is sure that nayeon is the most flirtatious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshiminari/pseuds/tenshiminari
Summary: for people, nayeon is probably the most flirtatious of the nine; just probably. mina, however, is sure that she is and even that she is the most flirtatious person she knows.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 49





	find

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story and english is not my first language so i hope you can forgive me for the mistakes. enjoy!

when someone knew the nine girls, immediately took it for granted that the most flirtatious of them was sana minatozaki.

who would be if it no?

sana minatozaki was around the nine girls with a unmatched constancy, firing compliments to each and corny lines that crossed her mind when she was with them.

mina would have believed too. that is, each of the girls seemed to take well all this even when they were not surrounded by cameras (even she!) and if mina will not much lend any attention to nayeon and everything that surrounds she, would also assumed that certainly sana was the most flirtatious of the nine. however, mina always has her eyes on nayeon (even when she doesn’t want) and, therefore, is always paying attention. so if someone were to ask mina: who is the most flirtatious of the nine? she unhesitatingly will answer that im nayeon is.

nayeon could do less or more than sana, but, somehow, it seemed that he did nothing. mina wonders how it is that people seem not to notice.

she is so coquettish all the time that mina does not know when to scold her heart and when not. anyway, it stopped importing some time ago because mina start to did every time.

when nayeon flirted with the other girls, everything was positive, sometimes not so much.

nayeon would receive mortals looks and threats of tzuyu, many whining’s of jeongyeon and a lot of grimaces of jihyo, which were usually accompanied by a roll of her eyes. chaeyoung will be intimidated even if she tried to play along back and dahyun would squeeze her lips as the blood rose to her cheeks; to nayeon she liked. on the other hand, momo would receive the flirtations of nayeon in the most positive way; mina had even come to think that there was something else there, but later she would ended up saying no. (thanks to heaven). and sana was the one who took everything to another level, of course, they always turn everything into a fight flirtations that had almost always been to end in something beyond that. whatever, despite the different reactions of the seven girls, at the end they would laugh before pushing nayeon away. and finally there was mina.

mina was probably the most negative of all the girls and perhaps that's why she was who nayeon directed her flirtations the most.

nayeon whenever she approached, mina would be much redder and nervous than dahyun and more intimidated than chaeyoung; even if nayeon didn’t said a word. however, the things with mina never ended in laughter. there was always a strange tension that made mina push nayeon away or simply flee to anywhere else, and that would make nayeon laugh and have fun before she imagine how would flirt with mina later.

like now.

mina was in the room next to chaeyoung and dahyun. the three were laughing at a video that dahyun was showing them on their phone when they felt the couch sank into the left corner; right next to mina.

"yah! what are you doing?" nayeon asked, frowning, looking at the trio with suspicion.

mina immediately got nervous. how could not she going to be if nayeon was pushing herself closer to her in a way undisguised?

"oh, nayeon unnie. we are seeing this seal playing the saxophone." chaeyoung smiled. "you want to see?"

nayeon returned a smile to chaeyoung. "yes!"

"n-no!" mina exclaimed almost instant, making every pair of eyes in the room were directed to she. then she cringed a little on the couch. "i mean—"

"ah, minari, always so cruel to me." nayeon muttered, pouting her lips.

mina cheeks flushed, but nothing came out of her mouth. when nayeon stood to leave, chaeyoung pounced on the lap of mina to take nayeon's wrist.

"no, unnie. stay. mina did not mean it, right?" chaeyoung looked at mina, raising her eyebrows.

mina sighed.

"right. i'm sorry, nayeon ssi. not even know why i reacted in that way." she muttered with some embarrassment.

nayeon gave a little smile to mina, showing her teeth and then threw herself into the couch, pushing chaeyoung back to the side of mina for her to be slightly on the japanese.

"no need to apologize, mina. it's not your fault be nervous." nayeon replied smugly, looking at mina eyes as her head was on her shoulder.

"nervous?" mina muttered the question but knew it was true. but she wanted to know how nayeon knew.

dahyun to seeing nayeon smile, placed the video from the beginning before stopping. "look, unnie, this is the video that we were laughing before."

chaeyoung started laughing as soon as the seal began playing and mina too, but quickly stopped when she felt nayeon pressed further against her shoulder.

"that's what i mean." nayeon muttered.

"w-what? what are you talking about?"

"you're nervous." she smiled most.

"no-i'm not."

nayeon chuckled. "sure?" she replied softly. "you don't have to lie, minari. i know you and i know what effects i can cause. if i touch your chest, you heart will not be accelerated?"

"ye-no!"

"good."

dahyun turned a deaf ear to what was happening while chaeyoung focused her eyes on nayeon's hand, which rose without any delicacy in the abdomen of mina before being pressed in the middle of her chest. and before nayeon could talk, mina ran to one of the rooms.

nayeon laughed before looking at chaeyoung. "yes, it was." she inform.

"her heart will leave her body if you keep doing things like that, unnie. mina does not always take it well." dahyun spoke.

"she never takes it well." nayeon spoke with a chuckle involved. "ah, whatever! can you repeat the video?"

//

mina sighed as soon she watched her cheeks flushed in the mirror. ugh, how she can be so stupid? she asked to herself, pinching her cheek and pressing her other hand in the middle of her chest, feeling her heart was going faster than before.

she had escaped again; what a surprise.

she wondered how long nayeon would take it well while she lay water on her face.

//

mina was in her room watching her outfit. it was saturday and had a couple days off, so she has decided to spend one day with one of the girls. today she would date with chaeyoung.

she looked over her right shoulder and jumped from the shock that surrounded her once saw a figure there behind her. it was nayeon.

"don't do that!" she shouted scared to nayeon while breathing deeply. "oh god, i feel my heart is going to jump out of my chest."

nayeon laughed, taking mina shoulders before smiling. "aish, mina, you don't have to be scared like that."

"then don't enter here without warning." mina replied, frowning.

"ok, but don't let the door open without further. wait, you don't do that. why the door was open?" nayeon asked, throwing herself on the bed of mina and looking at her reflection.

"chaeyoung." mina said, turning around to see how well her jeans fit.

nayeon's face darkened. "ah."

"what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked softly.

"i-uh. i wanted to invite you out."

"oh, sorry, nayeon ssi. i go out with chaeng today."

nayeon laugh a little before shaking her hand in the air, looking at mina with a smile.

"don't apologize, minari. i should have known. she's like your favorite these days, uh?"

mina looked at nayeon through the mirror for a moment. nayeon not looks away and although her smile faded, her gaze sweet continued there.

the japanese felt bad for a moment. she knew that despite its facade, nayeon felt a little... pushed away? maybe. she only called her minari when she was saying something serious or something like that.

"no! why do you think that?"

"nevermind. look, i like how you look in that shirt. you should wear button-down shirts more often." nayeon said coyly, approaching mina to unbutton another button. "here."

mina took the hand of nayeon, her away slowly, but without taking her eyes off the bigs of the other girl.

"oh, don't buckle it because—"

"i will not do it." mina said.

"I like how your collarbones are from here." nayeon smiled. "also your moles. i like your nose. that mole there. i like you... like, i mean, i like you in this time. as you look." she spoke quickly, stepping back as soon she finished speaking.

at that time, mina felt the need to flee, she felt trapped in a small room with thousands of lights around her, but before the blood ended going up on her cheeks and before she could speak, nayeon did it again.

"hope you have fun!" she said a little higher than she wanted and then left.

mina looked the button unbuttoned in the mirror and listened to her heart.

it bothered her so much nayeon. it bothers her how nayeon could say all those things so easily; how she could make her heart race without even trying.

ugh.

mina buttoned her button before taking a step back. well, at least she did not run away this time.

//

while eating ice cream with chaeyoung, momo and sana, who joined them as soon chaeyoung told them where they would go, mina remembered nayeon and the meeting that they had earlier that day.

nayeon had fled? if so, why? she never did.

//

she concluded that nayeon had fled, but still could not imagine why.

nayeon never fled.

it was strange.

nayeon not even fled after kissing sana after one of the many flirtations packed fights they had. not even fled of tzuyu after she hurt her to the not measure her strength to push her away of her lap! then, why nayeon had fled from her?

what did make mina to achieve nayeon flee?

//

nayeon doesn't know what mina did to get her to run away. she, in the most profound self, know mina did nothing and that's why she is so desperately wants to find a reason; to throw all the blame on mina.

it cannot be understood.

she never fled, not even when she has shamed herself in worst ways. not even when she has to.

nayeon does not like to run away.

she likes to face.

however, she had not done it earlier. what made her body feel so nervous that she didn't have no control of it? mina had not even talked after nayeon got mistook saying she liked her. she just put that indecipherable expression and was silent; as usual. and nayeon, on the other hand, had fled.

why?

"ugh!" se shouted in frustration, rising from her bed and looking for a pair of shoes.

if she continued looking response to a question that could not even find a guess, she would go crazy. so, taking her wallet and cell phone, dialed the number of someone who will surely help her distracted.

//

after drinking another bottle of soju, jennie kim snatched the next from nayeon's hands.

"no more." she chided the older girl, pointing her with a finger.

"but—"

"uncomplainingly."

"ugh, you're more boring than mina." she growled, letting the name that she don't want to remember will slide easily off her lips. sigh. "hey, can i tell you something?"

jennie nodded.

"i've been waiting to talk since we got here." she replied to the girl of dark hair, adjusting her sweatshirt and pulling out a pair of tickets.

"why?"

"well, we always get together when we have to talk about something that worries us, right? ah! and when we can't talk to someone in the group."

"not always!" nayeon protested, rolling her eyes.

"almost always." jennie said. "so what is?"

nayeon climbed into the car. "mm, it's not about a what. it's about someone."

jennie raised her eyebrows in surprise, looking at nayeon eyes. "oh, finally do you like someone?"

"no!" nayeon screamed again, feeling her cheeks began to blush.

"mm, i thought that finally someone came into your heart." jennie laughed, turning to the steering wheel.

"hey, there are many people in my heart."

"but nobody in that way, you know. ah! don't tell me you finally realize you have feelings for me-oh, hey, don't do that! we could have an accident." jennie protested, rubbing a hand where nayeon had pinched her.

"shut up and listen." she said. "it's about mina."

"mina?"

"yes, myoui."

"oh, mina. what about her? did she run away again? you know something? it's weird how she do those things, the other day i was—"

"jen!" nayeon cut her, laying her hand in the mouth of jennie. "listen before you start making assumptions."

"okay."

"i—uh, the other day was going to ask her out."

"and she said no?" jennie looked at nayeon with a smile that vanished as soon she noticed the deadly gaze nayeon directed to her. "and what happened?"

"i did not. she was going out with chaeyoung that day."

"they are dating or something—?"

"no! shut up!"

"aish, nayeonnie, why you react like that? are you jealous?"

nayeon humor went blank. immediately her bad mood, confusion and others, vanished. she thought: jealous? about mina and chaeyoung? no!

she started laughing.

"sometimes i worry about your mental health."

nayeon patted the seat as he held his stomach. "It's the funniest thing you've said in days!"

jennie smiled.

"yah, what happened then?"

nayeon giggled more before resuming her composure. at no time the smile went from her lips as she spoke.

"i asked if chaeyoung was her favorite these days because they have been going out a lot and are always together, you know? well, she said no. then i told her i like her— how... how she dressed. not her! but i don't know? i felt like... trapped? the thing is i fled after that."

jennie looked at her with raised eyebrows, parked the car before turning in her seat to look at nayeon.

"are you listen what you are saying?"

"uh, yes?"

"why did you feel trapped?"

nayeon sighed. "i don't know, at first i thought it had to do with mina. she's always running away from me and that i confused like that while i giving her a compliment, scared me. i mean, i thought she would run away or something? but she did not run away. i did."

"why?"

"i don't know, jen! that's why i am here with you. i don't know why i reacted like that."

jennie pondered for a moment, resting her fingers on her chin.

"maybe it has to do with you and not with mina?" she guessed. "have you evaluated how you feel lately?"

"no?" nayeon said, confused. "why i should?"

the other girl sighed, tapping her fingers rhythmically on the wheel. "because it's necessary. you have to pay attention to your feelings and emotions when you are with people. oh, i think i understand now why you feel you are unable to like someone." jennie smiled.

"seriously?"

"i think so. anyway, can you tell me something?" nayeon nodded. "how do you feel when you are with the other girls? don't you ever feel anxious?"

nayeon chuckled. "why would i feel anxious? do i want to something happen with them?"

"i don't know, you are who should know.that's why i say you should pay attention to your feelings and emotions. look, how you feel about mina?"

"quiet?"

"ever you crave something about her?"

nayeon shrank in the seat.

honestly?

"... uh, yes." she answered. "I often joke with all of them, you know. i always know how they will react all, but i'm always expecting something of mina, even a threat or something." sigh. "but all she does is run away. sometimes i wonder if it bothers her, but i don't know... it's pretty weird. and that only makes my desire to tease her increase."

"mm." jennie vibrated, she out of the car and hurried to open the door for nayeon. "why don't you ask her that?"

"because she also runs away. mina runs away a lot from me."

"and you have not thought about why she do it?"

"uh, no?"

"ugh, nayeon." she hits her forehead, stopping at the entrance. "one more thing, you know, uh, if she likes someone?"

"who? mina?"

"uhum."

"what? you want to date with her? aish, jennie, are you stupid? i will not let that—"

"no! what are you thinking about? i don't like your friends. not in that way! it's just to say something else!"

nayeon sways on her feet, not have to think too much about it. "no, I don't know."

"well, then lend her more attention, ask some things and pay attention to yourself. to the things you do too." she says, pushing nayeon in an embrace. "if i were not aware of some things, i might have thought you have feelings for mina for the reaction you had before."

nayeon pushed jennie away to press a kiss on her cheek. "i will, thank you for being a good friend. yah! are you getting blushing? i knew you had something for me!"

jennie snorted, patting the head of nayeon.

"aish, you really have to stop being so dumb."

"yes, yes, goodnight."

"goodnight."

as she watched leave jennie, nayeon smiled. she was grateful for the friendship they had.

when she entered the house, she smiled while she was thinking about the words of her friend. feelings for mina? what foolishness.

//

mina looked the interaction of the pair from the balcony of chaeyoung.

when her heart throbbed hurriedly seeing nayeon after having been worried about her, she scolded him. her heart understood after seeing how nayeon pressed a kiss on the jennie cheek.

it hurt a little, but not much. or at the least not until mina remembered that nayeon had not pressed kisses on her cheeks again because she always ran away.

when she returned back with chaeyoung and while her heart was painfully tight, mina wondered how long it would be like that.

//

"where it's mina?" nayeon asked to the couple that was in the room while wiping her neck with a towel.

after showering, nayeon had gone to mina's bedroom for answers. she had thought of the words of jennie and was more curious than ever thinking about what might happen to her and mina once the questions slip out of her mouth. however, mina was not there.

the impeccable bedroom was alone. in fact, if nayeon thought about it, it seemed that no one had been there for hours. that's why, dragging her feet out of the bedroom, nayeon went to the living room; where they were jeongyeon and sana watching some anime.

sana stopped immediately the serie and jeongyeon hastily spoke.

"with chaeyoung."

then she plays again the video.

sana sighed for the impatience of jeongyeon and would turn to explain some things to nayeon when an interesting scene started playing. then just she opened her mouth.

"she was asking about you since we arrived. momo and i joined them because we had nothing to do. we ate ice cream! and chaeyoung almost fell when we were back. anyway, jihyo told her that you went out with jennie and she waited for you, said she wanted to talk to you about... woah! did you see that, jeongie? oh yeah, she wanted to talk to you about a date or something, but fell asleep on the couch and jihyo sent her to—"

jeongyeon paused the video before looking at sana with a bored expression.

"no! why did you stopped it?"

"why do you keep talking?" she asked with confusion.

"ah, i was explaining to nayeon unnie that— uh? and nayeon unnie?"

"in her bedroom? aish, just stop talking."

sana shrugged and obeyed.

//

nayeon grunted as she slid her finger across her phone.

she is really her favorite, uh?

maybe mina would never tell her, but nayeon was sure.

//

the thing that mina most bothered about herself was, of course, that she can't take her eyes out of nayeon.

min always struggled with herself, but her eyes likewise ended up finding nayeon no matter what.

both they could be in the midst of a crowd of eight hundred people and be at opposite ends, and, even so, mina would find some way that her eyes were always on nayeon.

that bothered her.

bothered her so much.

all she could get is that her heart most often clench by the actions of the girl and it is not her fault. of nayeon, she mean.

so when sana appears front her eyes, blocking the image of nayeon feeding momo, mina smiles and wraps her arms around the waist of the other japanese.

"what happens?" mina utters.

"aish, minari, for a moment i thought you were possessed or something. your gaze was like ..." she imitates a look somber and adjusts half of her hair in her face, sticking out her tongue. "buah."

mina departs from sana and laughing lightly, patting her arm.

"i was thinking."

sana's eyes light up before beating her lashes to the girl that was front her.

"oh, i see. so, what were you thinking about me?"

mina rolls her eyes. "yah, sana, i was not thinking about you." she grumble.

"no?" sana again stirred her eyelashes, placing her arms on the shoulders of mina. "come on, mina, you have nothing to be ashamed of. i could make those thoughts become reality, you know, come on, tell me about what you thought. oh, did you think about kissing me?"

"sana!" mina exclaimed, her cheeks flushing with intensity while she backed away with sana following her close behind. "no!"

"come on, minari, admit it." sana fiddled , pressing her lips up before kissing the nose of mina. "you like it?"

mina, which had closed her eyes and had red cheeks, nodded hard.

"i knew it!" sana said before push mina on the couch to distribute kisses around her face.

//

"sana unnie likes to kiss a lot, uh?" dahyun asked to momo and nayeon.

the three were watching the scene and while dahyun and momo laughed, the smile of nayeon was probably the most uncomfortable that she has released in a long time.

"that's a question we should do to you." momo said, raising her eyebrows mischievously.

dahyun gave an uncomfortable laugh before getting up to fetch water. momo whispered something in japanese before open her mouth and say: "ah".

nayeon smile sincerely and fed momo. listening the voice of jennie repeating something in the back of her mind.

well, she was paying a lot of attention now.

//

a few days later, the members decided to take a walk. mina, however, decided to stay home. she spoke again and again of this new game that she needed to finish, and nobody could change her mind, not even chaeyoung. nayeon did not try.

and there she was.

"ugh, why it's so hard?" she complained again, pressing the keyboard with frustration as geralt of rivia murdered a group of submerged.

"that's what i've been wondering lately whenever i'm around you."

"ah!" mina shouted, throwing the headphones somewhere in the room and falling off the gamer chair that momo had purchased for her probably more than two years ago. "auch."

"you're good?" nayeon asked after kneeling in front of mina, watching with concern how mina rubbed her chin. "let me see."

"oh, nayeon ssi, don't do that again." she scolded her, rising when nayeon's hand went to her face. nayeon hand fell to equal her eyebrows and her expression, but mina not noticed. "what are you doing here? i thought you were with the girls."

nayeon sighed, standing up and taking a couple of steps back. she waited for mina assassinate the small group of... human fish? she didn’t know; anyway, she waited and then she spoke.

"you're right, i was with them." the brunette replied when mina prying eyes met hers. "and i'm here now, is there a problem?"

"no?" mina replied hesitantly. she looked at nayeon, who was motionless or something, for a few seconds before returning to sit down. "it's your home too, i mean, it's okay. just close the door whe you exit."

"i will not leave."

"uh?" mina nodded, thinking she had misheard. "what did you say?"

"i came back because i wanted to spend time with you." nayeon confessed. "alone." and she took a couple of steps forward.

oh, and there it was. of course nayeon noticed. she was paying attention lately.

mina looked like a deer that was trapped by nayeon; who was a kind of murderer with a flashlight in her hand. mina lips slightly parted and nayeon could swear that she heard how mina's heart started to racing.

"w-why?"

"why not?" she asked back. "i don't even remember when was the last time i spent quality time with you. alone, i mean. maybe when we share that room? or maybe when we go out with momo to eat ice cream? no, we were accompanied by her so does not count. anyway, i just wants to be with you, minari. is it too much to ask? "

yes! mina wanted to said, but only pressed her lips back and sank into the gamer chair once nayeon stood before her. she was looking her in that way: so upset. all she could do was speed up mina's heart and make her feel bad, because although mina wanted, she knew that it was not the best for her.

"nayeon ssi—"

nayeon chuckled. "here you go again."

"hm?"

"you will say an excuse, it's not?" nayeon asked with a smile full of sarcasm. if mina pay more attention to nayeon and less to herself, she might have noticed the slightly watery eyes of the older girl and how her nose was some red; a clear indication that she was about to cry. "what it's now? do you have a headache? do you have other plans? are you very tired and want to sleep? what it's?"

mina took a step backwards in the chair, causing it to roll a little far from nayeon.

"i just... want to finish the game." mina said, nodding her head to one of the computer screens.

nayeon nodded.

"it's okay." she said no more, causing that mina will rise her eyebrows in surprise. was she really not going to insist?

"well, uh—"

"i know, i close the door." nayeon muttered darkly, turning on her feet to leave.

"nayeon."

she stopped.

"what?"

"maybe later."

"of course, of course." she snapped sarcastically, looking at mina in the same way. "when the girls are here, right? so you can run to chaeyoung or sana at any time."

before mina could process what had just said nayeon to answer, nayeon blushed and ran away. she fled again, and both are surprised, but no one speeches.

//

hours later when mina was in an important assignment, a voice like lisa manoban's; one of her friends and the only person who knew about her complicated feelings to nayeon, appears on the back of her head saying something like: if you keep running away, you will lose her. even if you don't have her. when you are aware, it will be too late to do anything.

mina is about to stop and think about it, but is killed by a salamander, so she send your thoughts to the some place of her mind and concentrated.

//

nayeon is not stupid or something, or at the least that is what she says. she knows that the last words she said to mina were laden with bitterness; full of jealousy. so when jennie and taehyung insinuate that she is jealous, she don't fell upset and only take those suggestions to think.

why? she doesn't know. or that's what she wants to believe, says jennie. after that, she does not take the following insinuations of her two friends, because she is sure she doesn't have feelings for mina. at least not feelings that go beyond friendly... or maybe yes? no!

if she continue drinking in that way, she will end up coming to a conclusion not so certain, she says to herself. especially when taehyung and jennie are surrounding her. so nayeon pushing away the bottle soju and orders a glass of water, ignoring jennie laugh. unconsciously while she's drinking thinks she should also pay attention to other feelings.

//

momo is the first to notice it.

momo wonders how it is that none of the members seem to notice how it's has begun to grow a certain distance between nayeon and mina, and she don't get a response. momo assumed that simply is not so obvious.

however, for her it is.

so she does not stop herself when, days later, while all the members are sleeping (or so it is assumed they are doing), she dragging her feets towards nayeon's bedroom cautiously and closes with key the door once she's inside.

"oh, momo, what's wrong? you can't sleep?" nayeon asks tenderly, looking at momo with love in her eyes.

momo given a soft smile and nod.

"a nightmare?"

"more like a question." momo responds innocently, snuggling with nayeon once she opens her arms.

"what it's?"

"what's going on with you and mina?"

well, this time nayeon can't escape.

//

if momo were a little less dumb, she would have noticed that tzuyu was in the middle of the hall (not in her bedroom) when she ran "silently" into the nayeon's bedroom. and if tzuyu was less evident with her facial expressions and her comments, the heart of mina perhaps would not have tightened again.

"why did you take so long?" chaeyoung asked when she noticed that tzuyu is back.

dahyun, tzuyu, chaeyoung, sana and mina were in the living room watching an animated film. tzuyu had complained about the cold and instead of accepting curl up with mina or chaeyoung, she went for her quilt. now faces the quartet and settling while she laughs mischievously.

"momo unnie has the flu?"

"uh? what has to do with what i asked?" chaeyoung asked with confusion.

"yes." sana answered from dahyun shoulder.

"well! someone has to go for she and tell her to not kiss nayeon or all of you are going to catch." tzuyu laughed at her own joke.

mina bit her cheek. "what do you mean, tzuyu?"

"it's just that i saw how she running to nayeon's bedroom." she hum.

when sana started laughing, nobody could conceal her owns laughter. except mina. although she was aware that between momo and nayeon there not was something beyond a nice friendship, she could not help feeling uncomfortable with the image of momo kissing nayeon at that time. in nayeon's bed. perhaps she is pushing nayeon and—

she wanted to throw up right there.

"you want to bother them, girls?" sana asked to the children’s and before they could respond, chaeyoung immediately ran.

tzuyu followed her and then dahyun, and sana too would have, but sana is not as silly as people think she is, so before mina could ask or get up, she grabs the wrist of her friend and slide the question which she has been around for her head after listening to momo talking to herself in the shower days ago.

"what's going on with you and nayeon?"

mina can't escape either.

//

"we were not kissing!" momo screamed again after listening to chaeyoung repeat the same thing.

momo knew now; or well, she thought she knew, because before nayeon could finishing clarify something; as she had no feelings for mina or something, they were interrupted by a noisy trio.

"as if we could believe them." tzuyu joked.

"well, it's not necessary." momo shrugged.

"yes, it is! i can not let nayeon unnie kiss me if she is sick." dahyun lamented.

"i'm not!" nayeon shouted, approaching dahyun with her lips upward.

"tomorrow we'll know."

"tzuyu!"

//

minutes later, all were chastised by jihyo, who woke up in a bad mood by the shouts from the hall. she scolded them for being awake so late and all, without question, left to their dormitories.

all except sana and momo, which were found in the hallway as they tried to sneak out to go to the bedroom to the other.

sana laughed quietly before pushing momo her own bedroom and turn around, she exclaimed: "you have to know something!"

"you too." momo said. "you first."

"i talked with mina."

momo bowed. "what's wrong with her?"

"uh, well... i heard you the other day in the shower. i'm sorry." she batted her eyelashes at momo, who nodded. "you were saying something about mina and nayeon, and ..."

"oh! so you noticed it too?"

sana nodded, sitting next to momo. "i did after listening you. i began to pay more attention to them."

"...and?"

"well, we got to do something?" sana replied, hesitantly. "in other words, they will ruin their friendship if they continue like this."

"we can't do anything." momo sigh. although momo was the most positive of the two, sometimes she could be the most realistic. "mina is still pushing nayeon away and nayeon not want to push more. maybe they need to go through it so they can talk."

"what if they don't talk again?" sana asked with concern.

"jihyo will force them to do when she realize."

"it's more complicated than that, momoring." sana growled. "what do you know about nayeon?"

"well..."

//

momo and sana have a plan.

or something like that.

anyway, they hope it results.

//

before mina could drink from his water bottle, she was pushed by a very hyperactive sana, who is saying again and again that the choreography had been hot or something. sana jokes and presses at mina, sliding the name of nayeon silently out of her mouth a few times. mina blushes fleetingly and pushes sana, feeling how the rest of the members are watching ; how nayeon are looking at them. for some reason, mina remembers the words of nayeon: that thing of running to chaeyoung and sana all the time, so when sana shoots an invitation to mina-not-even-heard-where, she not think before saying yes; hoping sana left.

sana pressed a kiss on mina's cheek and does.

//

nayeon is aware of the constant pricking in her body for the scene unfolding in front her eyes. she knows what that prick is, but ignores it.

//

momo does not even explain where will they go, or most importantly: with whom, when nayeon accepted. momo then he decided not to.

//

"why i can't go with you?" chaeyoung asked with a sad voice when sana again said no to her request.

"because you and me have plans." jeongyeon said, adjusting her cap.

"but unnie, we can go with them."

"good—"

"no! in fact, you can not. i mean, i'm sorry. i have only two tickets." sana pressed her lips to chaeyoung, giving a look of sadness.

sana wanted to say yes, but that would ruin the start of her plan.

jeongyeon, knowing that sana was lying, took the hand of chaeyoung to push her in another direction. she knew sana was up to something for her expressions and vague explanations, but would not figure out what. at any moment, she would know.

"come on, chaeng."

"but—" chaeyoung looks at sana and there's that look. sana again beat her lashes to her and chaeyoung shrugs, shaking a little. "all right. but next time we will go together!"

mina laughs for chaeyoung's energy, nodding.

"please send me pictures of whatever you do." mina says.

chaeyoung then shines, remembering the things that she would do with jeongyeon; well, she it's not longer so excited about going to a game room with mina and sana.

"yes! come on, unnie." she pushed jeongyeon, who smiled before shaking her head and walking on her own.

"and we go, mina."

mina also shines. usually she would not be so excited to get out, but sana had decided to go with her to a game room and of course she was excited.

she hopes to have fun.

//

her hope fades when she realizes that in the entrance of the hall are momo and nayeon discussing mina-can't-hear-what. when she looked at sana, sana was giving her a half smile and mina know, then, that there is something behind this.

she can imagine what.

//

it's uncomfortable.

mina did not even smile when nayeon hugged her and nayeon didn't kissed mina's cheek as she did with sana. still, both pretended front of momo and sana, and sana and momo wondered for a moment if they had made the right decision to reunite them without warning them about the presence of the other.

they don't know, but they ignore it and push both girls inside the playroom. they laugh and joke, and talk, and after an hour or so, mina finally stop feeling uncomfortable around nayeon. nayeon is cautious and pay attention.

momo thrown herself into the arms of nayeon after the defeat and mina laughs. there is a feeling in her chest that makes her feel nostalgic, but happy; she had missed that. (there is another feeling that tells her something is wrong when nayeon smile is not as bright as it used to be after seeing momo lose).

"your turn!" sana says, pushing nayeon to the front. nayeon stumbles a bit, but regains her balance and take the wheel in their hands. she looks at sana with a frown, but the blonde gives her that innocent look before raising her thumbs in the air. "come on, unnie! make minari lose!"

"yes! you have to take revenge, nayeon unnie. i mean, win." momo laughs mischievously.

nayeon is about to say something to the couple; she's not really good with this kind of games, but then mina talk and nayeon close her mouth.

"ready to lose?"

nayeon not even imagine what to say when the race starts. she is shocked and wonder, because she never thought her relationship with mina reach this point, but it did. anyway, nayeon knows now that she can't lose.

//

she almost lost.

almost.

mina lost the concentration for a moment when she heard momo say something of a gamble with sana and then nayeon took the lead. two minutes later, nayeon wins and thrown herself forward, raising her hands in the air and screaming.

"woah! i won! did you see that? i won!" she shouts and her whole body as well. she is filled with excitement and looks very happy, and mina can swear that she never in her life seen such a beautiful person. "what were you saying before, mina?" nayeon boasted, raising her eyebrows at mina.

"tsk." mina growled. "you only won because i got distracted."

"and? i won even so."

"congratulations, nayeon unnie! you can now choose what to do with the loser." sana reported excitedly and immediately two pairs of eyes fell on her. momo laughed quietly behind sana.

"uh?"

"you win, right? so you can ask something to the loser, to mina. what do you want?" momo asked with a sly strange aura around her.

"when did we agree that?" mina asked nervously. her mood immediately turned to be one that nayeon remembered well.

she had been paying attention.

"it's not that what always done?" sana asked with false innocence. the malicious aura of momo was on her too.

"but—"

"hm..." well, of course nayeon it's going to take the chance. mina knows that there is nothing she can do more than just having a conversation with sana later, so she shut up and wait, and nayeon shines. "can you will leave us alone?"

momo wants to scream. "yes!" she says. "i mean, of course, unnie. we're going to... uh."

"eat! we going to bring something for you. don't forget to tell us when we can come back!" sana voice stars to becomes distant and with it, her body and momo.

sana don't receive an answer because nayeon just nods. when nayeon look into mina's eyes, she feels how something inside her screams for the way the older girl is looking her.

"so..."

nayeon want to take the opportunity to talk about the issue immediately, but waits. and that's probably the best decision she ever made in a long time.

"do you want to play?"

//

mina had almost forgotten how it felt to spend quality time with nayeon alone.

almost.

it feels good not to worry for a moment about her feelings (too big) for nayeon, it feels good look at nayeon smile with happiness and it feels good to celebrate with her. also embrace her and encourage her. ah, how would she like to go further with nayeon, but she cannot.

she is looking at nayeon shoot an arrow and as it does, she wondering how it would feel to kiss her. not on the lips, of course; only here and there, in her nose, on her forehead, perhaps near her... well, yes, on the lips. it is frustrating, especially if nayeon still moving them in that way.

moving them?

"minari?"

mina flashes. oh. now she understand why. she gives nayeon a smile full of shame as her cheeks heated.

"i'm sorry."

"seemed've been gone for a while." nayeon smiled at her. both they looked at each other for a moment and there's that question again; how it would feel. mina swallowed hard. "i win."

she looks at the scoreboard and nayeon is right. her concerns gone and suddenly she feel somewhat annoying. how is that nayeon, the worst player of the two, was earning her?

"you cheated!" she accused he other girl.

"i did not do it!" nayeon grumbles. "you're losing your skills, uh?"

"shut up."

nayeon smiled, patting the head of mina. "look, you're talking to an expert now so you're in luck. if you want me to teach you a thing or two, go to my room later."

aish, there it is.

mina back off and her heart racing. she feel so nervous and so upset with herself. she can imagine that scenario; she doing what nayeon ask. to stop herself, asks in her mind: with which other member nayeon used that line before? she doesn't know and doesn't want to know.

"it's not necessary."

"it is."

"i just have to—"

"i just want that, why it's so hard for you?" nayeon asks. there is an obvious bitterness in her question and mina thinks she knows what she's going to say. "oh! of course, i'm not sana or chaeyoung, or any of the other girls. what did i do, minari?"

mina clears her throat before speaking. "what do you mean?"

"you know what i mean." nayeon responds with an obvious annoyance.

the desperation in her body is growing increasingly and her irritated continues to grow, and mina looking her like that and feigning innocence only makes matters worse.

"i'm sorry, i really don't know." mina replied with a smile full of false shame and nayeon explodes.

"of course you do! did i do something wrong? was it something i said? why do you keep pushing me away when i show i want to be with you? are you uncomfortable?" nayeon asked, her mouth running a mile a second. looks upset and distressed, and mina hates to see as she seems to be about to mourn.

also that she's not going to be totally honest.

"you did nothing."

"then why?"

"it's just…"

"does it bother you that i flirts with you?" she finally asked the question that jennie recommended her to do. and she know that's probably why, because mina looks like someone that need a lot of air in her lungs. "be honest, minari."

"... it's not that." mina sighs and perhaps all she needs is to be honest. "yes, i'm sorry."

"why did not you tell me before?" nayeon question with a sudden soft voice, no bitterness, but with much doubt.

"because you'd want to know why." mina says. "and it's not something i'm willing to tell you."

nayeon flashes for the words of mina. well, at the least it has an answer to one of her many questions, but this only made to create more questions in her head.

"why not?"

"because no, nayeon! i'm sorry, okay? i can't talk about that."

the older girl looks inside the clears orbs of mina, there is fear and something that makes her chest hurts. nayeon know at that time, then, that everything is more complicated and will become more so because they are not talking about it. moaning in frustration, she back off and away from mina.

she does it again.

"call the girls."

//

nobody asks what happened when the quartet comes home with an aura full of discomfort surrounding them, not even jihyo.

that day several things break, and sana and momo feel guilty.

//

one day they are enclosed in the practice room once momo left the room after hearing the sound of someone inviting eat dahyun, and if nayeon didn't know that momo was embarrassed about what happened last time, she would say she had planned something again with sana.

she kicks the door in frustration for the third time when she cannot open it and then stops, sitting beside the door and thinking about in what time she became more of an emotion than anything else.

mina doesn't even give her a look and an hour later, none has spoken. it's ridiculous, almost stupid, but none tries to fix it.

when mina note the miserable expression on nayeon's face, she opens her mouth and is about to speak, but is interrupted by momo, who opens the door with despair and laugh before bowing and apologizing; her cheeks are red and there sauce on her lip. nayeon smiles and clean her, and then goes out without looking back.

then reappears that voice in the back of mina's head, but this time it sounds like sana and says something like: you start losing her and will soon be too late.

mina wonders how much it will take.

//

she notes that probably not much.

//

days later, mina is in the study. she leaves the cab when she hears footsteps clumsy and noisy, and she know then that jihyo and nayeon are at home.

leaves the room quickly and don't need to give more than three steps because the two girls are in the hallway. nayeon is almost asleep and jihyo is fighting with her, pushing her while trying to take to her bedroom. when she sees mina, fires her best drunk smile.

"ah, mina, there you are! how are you?" she asks with much happiness. "nayeon did nothing but babble about you, you know? about how good you are in almost all after listening bob say you were a little floppy. "she laughed. "she also said something... hip! about be separated. are you ok?"

mina shiver and cursing under her breath, noting that there is much suspicion in the face of jihyo besides her obvious drunkenness.

"yes." she lies and is very obvious, but jihyo is drunk and doesn't notice.

she then smiles again and gives a thumbs up to mina, and says something like, "okay! then, could you take she to her bedroom? "

"sure."

//

nayeon weighs a little less than mina remembers and, therefore, it's easy to drag her into her bedroom. she wonders why she loosed weight while she climbs the pajama pants up nayeon's legs and her concern is triggered by so many possibilities. for a moment, mina forget her feelings and protecting herself, and stays.

//

when nayeon wake up the next day and feel a warm body pressed to her, she almost shouting and is about to mourn, but then sees mina and a great tranquility creeps through her body. however, questions begin to formulate in her head and nayeon wants answers, but also stay in that way. she doesn't know what is due and don't remember when was the last time she saw mina being so quiet around her. (also she don't remember when was the last time they slept together). so throwing her thoughts and emotions to somewhere, nayeon sinks into the mattress and then in mina; maybe they will talk later.

//

they don't speak, but something changes.

//

mina leaves snacks only in sites nayeon would revised; some homemade and other purchased. nayeon feels lucky until it realizes that they are gifts. gifts from mina. nayeon feel confused and full of curiosity, but don't try to talk to her. mina then begins to leave notes with them.

//

japanese begins to be around nayeon a cautious manner; it's not yet visible to sana or momo, but for nayeon it's, of course, and even when she wants to talk so desperately with mina, still does not.

//

nayeon to the principle believes it's her imagination, but it happens a third, a fourth, a fifth and a sixth time, and so on until she lose count. mina is giving smiles to her from a distance and everything in her begins to soften.

//

it's new, but not unpleasant.

the heart of nayeon seems to become something fluffy and soft when mine is near; there is a great happiness filling her and many other changes. now spends more time at home and that is when sana and momo notice that something has happened.

//

nayeon wants to stopping herself; she really wants, but is so tired of doing that, that when she listening the sounds clumsy and typical that mina's makes when she left something, she walked silently to the door before opening it. mina falls forward.

"oh, nayeon ssi." she smiles awkwardly. "goodnight?"

nayeon eyebrow scratches awkwardly, but the words come out of her mouth immediately. "why are you acting like this?"

"acting how?" mina asked. confusion is honest, but nayeon snorts and doesn't believe her, and then explodes.

"like this!" nayeon replied, stepping forward to close the door. "what are you up too?"

"nothing?"

"so why come to me after pushing me away?" she asks, her tone demands a response and her whole body too, also her expression. mina looks scared, but nayeon not going to stop. "please be honest to me, mina. please."

"nayeon." mina whispered, stepping forward to place her hand on the wrist nayeon. she squeezes almost as if she were inspecting something and nayeon doesn’t understand. "i'm worried about you."

"why?" she growls. "and since when? last thing i remember was hear you say nothing... "

"i—"

"you what, mina? have you thought about how i felt ever? "

"yes, i—"

"really?" nayeon laughs this time. "because it does not seem. you decided by the two. "

mina frowns, she is pouting her lips.

"it's not true."

"then why did you away from me?" nayeon blurts. she did not even know that before; she had realized after a long talk with sana, in which she spoke all the time, because sana was not willing to even say a little of what she knew about mina. "why you did things to get me away when you realized i could not help but be around you?"

an pauses opens step and nayeon, which is full of emotions, let the anger go because she is aware of how embarrassed and frightened seen the girl in front of her. however, doesn't back down or try to say something else; she expects.

mina feels like a fish out of water. nayeon is right and feels bad about herself because she did not see it the same way. she was just trying to protect herself and apparently ended up wounding or something to nayeon (unconsciously) in the process.

she knows then she can not say anything and run, so she take a breath and says. "because i like you"

it feels like a liberating revelation to mina. she still has her flushed cheeks and not wait for an answer, and that's why she takes a step back and try to explain something, because her mouth opens, but panic is evident and before nayeon can stop she, mina quickly scurries and escapes.

she leaves the snacks on the floor and a kind of a flame on in nayeon's heart.

//

in the coming days, it's nayeon who staggers away and mina was waiting for it, and only for that... is not so painful.

//

nayeon know there are many new emotions growing in all parts of her body, everything feels strange and extremely distant, and if nayeon not feel so insecure about at all then she probably already have spoken with mina. however, it is not as it happens.

//

they begin to be occupied and thus, their minds. nayeon knows she has to talk to mina, but she also knows that mina doesn't deserve something insecure and that's why she just decide to do something that is very familiar: wait.

//

a night in which were resting while watching a movie instead of sleeping, nayeon is aware that it is not necessary to continue waiting.

all are on the floor tangled, there are blankets and pillows here and there and a lot of concentration in the room when—

"i'm cold." chaeyoung grumbled like a baby, tucking her little hands in her owns arms for warmth.

almost all are about to answer, but it's mina who does it first and everybody silent.

"come here."

chaeyoung jumping with excitement, settling between the legs of mina and looking at her with her eyes glittering. mina smiles and squeezes her shoulders, and— "better?"

"yes. thanks, unnie."

mina doesn't speak. she just presses the cheek of chaeyoung with her lips; it's a pretty nice scene, but not for nayeon.

sana and momo; who are hughing each other, laughing silently while they watch nayeon watch the scene with wrinkled brows. jeongyeon listens and then pause the movie, looking with curiously at nayeon.

"it's everything alright?"

nayeon flashes and escape her thoughts. she realizes how all the girls seem to look at her now and of course she feels somewhat intimidated.

"uh, yes?" she responds with doubt, wondering why they are questioning that.

"are you sure?" momo is the questioner now and there is some mockery in his eyes, and—

"why are you asking me that?"

"maybe because you'll hurt you if you keep scratching your hands like this, nayeon unnie." dahyun responds with innocence and then nayeon looks at her hands.

there is scratches on both hands and a small (very small) cut one of her fingers. nayeon opens her mouth and doesn't know what to say; she is also impressed.

"oh!" chaeyoung says, opening her eyes as if she had just discovered a treasure. "are you... uh, you know? for the film." she gestures toward the screen.

there it's a erotic scene that doesn't move and then a laugh that comes from tzuyu. momo and sana still laughing mischievously behind her, and then the rest of the group in a scandalous manner. even mina is laughing and nayeon can not help but feel embarrassed.

"no-it's not that!" nayeon says, rising abruptly from the ground to look at eight girls in the room.

"oh, come on, nayeon, you don't have to be ashamed." jihyo says and the laughs stops, and then sana—

"we can try something like that every time you need it." sana says and all girls are expecting for an answer with their eyebrows raised.

"i don't think she want to try with you." momo let it escape out of her mouth. "maybe with someone else."

and then all eyes are on nayeon, forgetting the film and shooting questions full of curiosity.

mina tries to participate, but only looks at nayeon with confusion and pursed lips.

so... she likes someone?

//

nayeon manages to deflect attention after insinuating that the only one hiding something in the band is jihyo. she finds mina's eyes amid the laughter and insinuating something with her eyes that makes mina blush and nod, and nayeon is excited.

//

the excitement vanishes when mina never comes. she is in her bedroom and feel like she will explode if someone doesn't speak with her about her new discovery and what she should do, and then she sends a message to momo.

//

momo apologizes to her later in the practice room, telling nayeon she was asleep and nayeon tries to reassure her. momo then invited her to eat at their next day off and nayeon nods, thinking from that moment what to say.

//

the day is canceled, but momo goes to nayeon even though her eyes are closing. it's early morning and she is dragging her feet into the garden in search of nayeon, which is in the hammock and very focused on something.

momo want to scare her, but does not because she realizes what nayeon is doing.

nayeon is looking at a photo of mina on her phone. she sighs and momo can see some hearts floating around her, and that's why she speak.

"what are you doing?" she asks in a voice full of mockery.

nayeon locks the phone and throws it between her legs, jumping and blushing.

"no-nothing!"

"sure."

"you can not spy on your elders, momo!"

"yah, nayeon unnie, you sound older saying that." momo says, sitting on the grass and looking at nayeon. "what's going on?"

nayeon heart is stirred and she is silent for a moment. she don't understand why it is so difficult to her to admit something what she's been sure for some time (at this point).

"nayeonnie." momo sleepy whimpers and—

"i like mina."

momo smiles and her dream fades, she gets up from the turf and is jumping with happiness and—"finally!"

"uh?"

"you are not good hiding your feelings." momo says, smiling. "at the least not with me."

"so?"

"so what?"

"what am i supposed to do?"

"is that all you will ask me?" momo laughs and takes the hand of nayeon. "you have to tell her."

momo optimism covers nayeon and she knows she has to do.

//

it's harder to do than she think. she is sure of everything, but still keep running away from mina as long as the words are about to slip out of her mouth.

//

"do you want to go out with me?"

nayeon decides that she will invite mina out. she has been investigating how make a confession and according to internet, ask the person to out is the first step. that's why she looks at her reflection and continues to practice, after eight minutes, how she want's to sound.

everything has to be perfect or that's what nayeon thinks.

"mina, i've been thinking a lot about asking you out. so, what do you say? ugh! she will not accept go out with me if i keep sound like this." nayeon tells to her reflection, feeling frustrated and moaning.

she takes a step back and out of the bathroom, stopping when she found mina there, who is standing with flushed cheeks.

nerves take over nayeon and she opens her mouth, asking: "what are you doing here?"

mina takes a step back, looking at the girl obviously nervous in front of her. "uh, i come here to use the bathroom."

nayeon looks at her. her hair is messy and everywhere, is still wearing her pajamas and her cheeks are red as she bites her lip. nayeon wants to scream, but ask:

"how long have you been there?"

mina nods and blinks, and takes a while, but then a pretty smile appears on her lips and she says: "of course i want to go out with you."

//

when nayeon comes to her bedroom, she throws herself on her bed and cry against her pillow. mina had heard her! and they have a date! or something, nayeon thinks, but whatever, how embarrassing!

well, maybe not everything has to be so perfect.

//

it's raining and they can not leave the house, so sana and momo organize something for both after nayeon inform them that she would cancel plans with mina. she doesn't and only repeats in her mind: thanks, sana and momo.

//

all girls remain in their bedrooms, but mina and nayeon are in the living room. there is a great aura of nervous surrounding them and a everything is a little bit uncomfortable, but nayeon tries to remedy and mina too.

a few minutes later, both laugh about a story that nayeon is telling and everything feels warm again. they are painting something together and wait for the game that mina wanted to play to load, and then mina says:

"do you want cookies?"

nayeon looks at her for a moment. mina is obviously happy, also quite cute in her penguins pajamas and nayeon want's to not feel so attracted to her, but it's inevitable.

"yes."

mina leans forward and comes and goes, and there is a packet of cookies in her hand and a cookie in the another one. nayeon feels that her soul leaves her body when mina is in front of her and says: "say ah."

nayeon not know why she does what mina asks, but she does and opens her mouth and lets mina to clean her up after her lip will be filled with cookie. nayeon blushes.

"you're blushing?" mina says, thronging nayeon's heart with her emotion and her smile.

"n-no." nayeon stumbles and stutter.

"yes, you're doing." mina says, looking nayeon's cheeks and then press one with one of her own fingers. "you're blushing again!"

"aish, minari, stop doing that!" hums nayeon, taking another cookie.

mina laughs and continues pressing nayeon's cheek while nayeon is eating a cookie, and nayeon looks at her. she had almost forgotten those gestures in mina and the way her nose crinkled when she was happy, how her moles looked from a distance as her lips pursed in different ways.

nayeon not know what drives her to press her lips against mina's, but she don’ts care and go on, doing it. she worries about it only when mina back away from her with no emotions on her face.

"what was that?" she asks.

"i-don't, i... uh, i'm sorry. it's a—"

"don't apologize." mina replied.

nayeon stay quiet and can not even look at mina, she is so nervous and so full of emotions that she feels she will burst at any time.

"that was nice."

the game for two finally load but mina forgets it and, instead, she have fun with the mess of nerves that nayeon is.

"do it again." mine says and that's when nayeon finally gives out.

mina is not smiling, but there is much joy in her eyes and leans to nayeon and does. she kisses mina for a short period of time before walking away.

when she does, mina is held in her place with her eyes closed.

"again."

nayeon nodded although mina didn't see her and kissed her again, and—

"again."

"aish, minari, are you flirting with me?" she taunted, recovering her voice.

mina opened her eyes and blinked, her cheeks flushed and she bent to hit nayeon carefully in her thigh.

"it's my turn, right?"

nayeon laugh. "let me know?" she replied hesitantly and mina was ready to shoot a line when nayeon cut her and said in a low, soft voice: "i like you, mina."

mina scream softly, but nayeon interrupt her again.

"that's good, right? uh, i've been thinking and—"

"can you kiss me again?" mina is who interrupted now.

nayeon gulped and pressed her lips against mina's again, she can hear her heart seems to want each other get out of her chest and she can smell the sweet aroma that it's around mina. she inclined more forward and pressed mina in the couch, brushing her fingers in the clavicle of the other girl. there it’s an agitated breathing and then the lack of air in both. when nayeon is separated and pressed a short kiss on the lips of mina before seeking air, mina lets out the little air left in her lungs with the next words:

"i like you." she says breathlessly. "but that's something you already know."

"i know." nayeon says, hitting the nose of mina affectionately.

nayeon laughs and smiles, and at that moment she feels like the luckiest and the happiest person in the world, and she expected to make mina feel the same; both at currently and in all moments who are to come.

mina does and it will.


End file.
